1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailer assemblies, including those designed to be hauled manually or behind vehicles, such as automobiles, motorcycles, vans, SUVs, trucks, tractors, and the like. This invention also relates to methods for making and using the trailer assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trailer assemblies commonly include a flat bed oriented substantially parallel to the ground, at least a pair of wheels on which the flat bed is carried and moved as the wheels roll across the ground, and a drawbar for mating with a vehicular hitch mechanism. The flat bed may be loaded with goods or other items to facilitate their transportation.
Trailer assemblies are found in various configurations and sizes, each designed for a particular use. For example, an open roof trailer assembly comprises an exposed flat bed and optionally side and end walls extending from and perpendicular to the perimeter of the flat bed. The absence of a roof can assist in loading and unloading of goods from the open flat bed, and may permit for the transportation of particularly bulky or tall goods and items. However, the roofless trailer sacrifices privacy and may raise security and safety concerns. On the other hand, an enclosed (or roofed) trailer assembly typically has an access door for permitting ingress and egress of goods and items to and from an enclosed compartment. The ability confine, conceal, and seal goods within the enclosed compartment provides safety and security advantages. However, the limited compartment size of an enclosed trailer configuration may restrict its ability to haul bulky or tall goods and may impede loading and unloading of the compartment.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is one object of this invention to provide a trailer assembly having sufficient versatility to provide the benefits and avoid drawbacks of the opened roof trailer assembly and the enclosed (roofed) trailer assembly.
It is another object of this invention to provide a trailer assembly foldable from an extended, roofless/open configuration to a folded configuration having an optimal compartment size.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a trailer assembly movable between an extended configuration and a folded configuration, the trailer assembly having at least one access member, e.g., door, through which the trailer compartment can be accessed when in the folded configuration.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a trailer assembly movable between an extended configuration and a folded configuration, wherein the trailer assembly in both its extended and folded configurations may be hauled manually or behind a vehicle.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a trailer assembly positionable in an extended, roofless configuration and comprising means for facilitating loading and unloading of goods of the bed.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide methods for making the trailer assembly of the present invention.
It is another object of this invention to provide methods for moving a trailer assembly between an extended configuration and a folded configuration.